El Misterio De Una Madre
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: ¿Cómo hace Hinata para soportar las locuras de Naruto, las travesuras de Boruto y las aficiones de Himawari? El secreto... es que Hinata es madre. Entra y lee, te voy a revelar el misterio de aquellos humanos que muchos llaman madre. El siguiente fic participa en el reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí... Mi madre" del foro Legado Ninja.


Vaya, menos de 2000 palabras. Creo que nunca he hecho un fic de esa longitud, a excepcion del drabble.

¡Un regalo del día de la madre para mi mamá! Mis sentimientos plasmados en un fic.

Se calla y rueda en el piso *rueda, rueda, rueda*

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

El siguiente fic participa en el reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí... Mi madre" del foro Legado Ninja.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 _"Oh poderosa madre, dinos tus secretos para siempre luchar con una sonrisa contra el mundo."_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El Misterio de Una Madre.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo Único.**

 **Por MariaTheCharmix.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si nos preguntaran por el concepto de madre, sería un concepto tan desconocido como el universo aunque muchos de ustedes no lo crean.

¿Qué comen? ¿Dónde viven? ¿Qué es lo que hacen? Aunque algo conocido para nosotros, hay muchos misterios más allá de nuestra imaginación.

Hyuuga Hinata es un buen ejemplo. Su esposo es un hombre ocupado, y sus hijos son ya unos adolescentes que el mundo pronto se encargará de "cuidar". Temprano en la mañana, Hinata se levanta y se prepara para comenzar el día. No parece mucho trabajo, ¿no? Pero detrás de cada una de las motivaciones de una madre hay miles de secretos. Probablemente todas aquellas motivaciones no sean amor.

Deseo a que tengas suerte en tu día.

Deseo a que hagas algún logro.

Deseo a que el mañana sea algo mejor.

-Que tengas suerte hoy, Himawari.

Hinata despide a su hija con una sonrisa. Ya no es la misma niña que era antes, su cabello largo y sus facciones más desarrolladas lo demuestran. Hinata está más que feliz de despedir a su hija de su casa y desearle miles de cosas buenas ya que a la que ve partir no es nada más ni nada menos que el fruto de sus esfuerzos, y una parte de su imagen viva y hecha en cuerpo y espíritu.

Luego es el turno de Boruto de irse. Él es un muchacho bastante travieso, pero aun así Hinata sabe cómo manejarlo. El rubio menor se despide animadamente, como siempre va retrasado, aun así Hinata sonríe.

Claro, Naruto fue despedido hace varias horas.

Después de todo aquello, su día comienza. Entre lavar, cocinar, planchar y muchas otras cosas, Hinata pasa toda su mañana. Habla con su padre por teléfono a veces, e incluso con su hermana. A Hinata le interesa estar en contacto con su familia, porque ella ama a su familia. Hinata canturrea felizmente al teléfono, y puede pasarse horas allí. A la hora del almuerzo, a veces sus hijos aparecen para almorzar. A veces pueden almorzar tranquilamente, otras tienen que embutirse la comida con un embudo.

Rápidamente se marchan otra vez.

-Que solitario. –suspira Hinata, se encuentra sola en la casa otra vez. Solo la gracia del sonido de cuatro patas que la persiguen la calma un poco.

Toby. Así habían decidido llamar a aquel schnauser miniatura, de color gris, barba, cejas pobladas –como Rock Lee- y un aspecto gruñón. Pero los ojos de aquel animal pueden hacer que cualquier persona entre en trance por ser un perro tan adorable.

Hinata suelta un suspiro de nuevo. No puede dejar de pensar en que sus días fueron más activos antes, ¿Qué paso con ser la líder de su clan? En todo caso, ahora está ahí, lavando los trastes que quedaron del almuerzo. Pero ella está feliz de hacerlo, claro, no todos los días está feliz de lavar platos pero ella sabe las causas que la motivan.

Sin embargo, ¿hasta dónde puede llegar el autosacrificio?

Los días todos parecen monótonos, pero en realidad no son así. Son diferencias tan pequeñas, tanto que a veces parece que el único cambio es el día en el calendario.

Como todas las personas, las madres pueden convertirse en una bomba de tiempo. Es más, todos los integrantes de aquella familia son una bomba de tiempo: Naruto, Hinata, Boruto y Himawari.

Naruto podría morir con el estrés de su trabajo en cualquier momento, es un trabajo muy ocupado, en el que diriges a muchas personas y tienes que trabajar hasta tarde a veces. Implica cierto nivel de estrés, algunos días el estrés se incrementa. Es algo ocupado, pero él no se rinde.

Boruto y Himawari también la llevan difícil. Sus días son apretados, y difíciles. No es nada fácil para dos jóvenes ninjas, así como tampoco fue fácil cuando Hinata estuvo en ese lugar. Pero la sensación es tan lejana a veces que no se puede sentir empatía por aquello.

Aunque los tres integrantes de la familia tienen un trabajo duro, Hinata es la que más tiene derecho a explotar. Cualquiera viviendo una película en un disco rayado se aburriría.

¿Pero entonces las madres creen en el "felices para siempre"?

¿La felicidad indica sacrificio? ¿Cómo puede ser así?

Es por eso que les digo, queridos lectores, que las madres son un extraño misterio. Un extraño pero bonito misterio. Es como si un girasol creciera en medio de la nieve, o a mí me saliera una segunda cabeza.

 _"Gente imaginándolo en 3, 2, 1…."_

El día de la madre no importa. Tampoco importa el hecho de ser madre. Muchas madres son desgraciadas en millones de formas, considerando a sus hijos como a una maldición en vez de una bendición.

Lo que verdaderamente importa es lo que aquella madre hace, y lo que hace ser querida por su familia: como Hinata.

Hinata lo sabe. Cada vez que ve a alguien de su familia salir por la puerta, reza porque pueda regresar. Aunque vivir en su monotonía indique que le va a estallar la cabeza, sabe que preferiría eso mil veces antes de que alguien a su familia le pasara algo.

 _Le perteneces a tu familia. Y ellos te pertenecen a ti._

Hinata puede soportar el hecho de que la primera palabra de Boruto no fuera "mamá" o "papá", sino "ramen". Cada vez que algún problema se presentó, Hinata la súper heroína estuvo ahí para arreglarlo. Disfrutaron momentos felices, y tristes también.

Himawari no dio tantos dolores de cabeza, pero aun así Hinata estuvo allí para ella. Aunque la niña pareciera ser autosuficiente a veces, no hay nada mejor como regresar a casa y recostarse en un hombro familiar.

Hinata está orgullosa de sus hijos, al igual que Naruto –excepto por Boruto al pintar el monte de los Hokages con groserías-. Cuando ellos logren algo, sus padres se alegraran, serán los primeros en hacerlo. A veces pueden estar solos y sin guía, pero una madre es aquella que te lleva hacia el camino correcto incluso sin saberlo.

 _Digo, hasta los animales saben mejor el concepto de madres que nosotros, ¡por Dios!_

Pueden ser refunfuñonas a veces, pero se preocupan. Hinata es un claro ejemplo, y aunque ahora mismo podría estar viendo una película mientras se atraganta con litros de helado, ella hace lo que mejor sabe hacer con una sonrisita en los labios.

Ser madre.

 _Porque ser madre puede indicar un dolor de cabeza._

 _Odio, tal vez, en algunas ocasiones._

 _Odiaras tu vida, y a aquellos que la componen._

 _._

 _Pero somos humanos, no tenemos la culpa de lo que sentimos._

 _Es cierto que rara vez vemos a Hinata enojada pero…._

 _._

 _Ella lo hace, y lo hace porque es un ser humano._

 _A veces…_

 _El padre puede querer tomar un kunai y apuñalarse._

 _La madre puede querer saltar desde un precipicio._

 _Boruto quiere huir tan lejos como pueda._

 _Himawari sabe que aunque quiere huir, eso no arreglará nada._

 _De hecho todos los saben._

 _._

 _Pero ellos son fuertes y no se rinden._

 _Hinata siempre estará allí para sonreírle a su familia._

 _._

Lastimosamente, por más que lo intentemos no podemos ponernos en los zapatos de los demás.

Naruto tiene un día duro, y puede intentar descargarse contra su familia. Pasa igual con Boruto y Himawari.

Hinata es la única que sabe cómo calmar las fieras dentro de los corazones de las personas. ¿Quieres sabes cómo?

Con amor.

.

 _Sorpréndete, querido lector._

 _Acabo de darte el secreto del universo._

 _El verdadero significado de ser una madre._

 _Lo que convierte a alguien en una verdadera madre…_

 _._

 _._

 _Es amor._

 _._

 _._

* * *

¿Sorprendidos? ¿No? Ok *se va a un rincon y llora* ¡He aqui mi fic Nº 12!

¡Hola queridos lectores! He aqui participando en un reto de un foro que no nacio hace mucho, ¡y de paso haciendo el regalo del dia de la madre!

Este fic es un regalo para mi mamá, ella es Hinata. ¡Feliz regalo del día de la madre!

¿Extraño regalo? Si, pero dije "voy a hacer lo que mejor se hacer" ¡Y aqui está!

Fic expresivo saliendo, aunque me pregunto si lo hice bien.

¡Dejen sus reviews! Recuerden que les estoy apuntando con un arma en secreto si no lo hacen... *ok no*

¡Dejar reviews es gratis! ¡Abren una puerta en mi corazón!

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
